prongs and lilyflower chapter 1
by maraudergirl68448
Summary: This is the story of how i think Lily Evans and James Potter fell in love. Showing their seventh year ar hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1

hey everyone! this is my first fanfiction and i hope you enjoy it. i hope to write the story of how i thonk the marauders and lily's final year at hogwarts went. please review if you think you can help me improve the story or my writing. if you have any questions just ask :)

* * *

This was it. They were finally going back to their last year at hogwarts!  
It was 6 o'clock on the 1st September 1978. James potter was staring around his bedroom, and then started to wander around potter manor.  
He seemed to do that a lot nowadays.  
Just 2 weeks ago he and the other marauders had decided to go camping by themselves. They did this at the end of every year since first year that it became a tradition. Usually James father came with them but this year he caught a nasty cold but refused to let his son miss out what could be his last camping trip.

So James and the marauders went camping for three days and two nights. James was still worried about his father as he was very old but knew that he should enjoy his last summer holidays as this was going to be his very last year at Hogwarts.

Everything was going great, the four boys went hunting, hiking and swimming as usual. Until the second night when James had an awful feeling something was wrong. It was 2 o'clock in the morning and James could not sleep. He was staring up at the sky at all the starts when all of a sudden he noticed an owl. He knew owls hunted at night but this owl was coming towards him.

The owl landed next to James near the fire that James had kept going which allowed him to see a collar around the owl's neck with the saint mungo's crest on it. James took the letter off the owl and ripped it open. The owl did not appreciate his rudeness so it hopped near James and nipped his hand then flew away. But not before James let out a yelp that awoke his werewolf best friend Remus Lupin.

"What's going on?" asked a groggy Remus.

"I got a letter from saint mungos" was all James could say as he opened the letter and read at loud its contents.

"Dear Mr. Potter.

Your parents Charles Harold potter and Elizabeth Julia Fletcher potter were admitted into saint Mungo's this evening 18th august 1978 11:43 p.m.

Your father was unconscious and as soon as we got him onto a bed your mother collapsed, coughing and had difficulties breathing.

They are both currently sedated but have requested your presence as they would like to say there final goodbyes.

Hoping you are well

Head healer

St mungo's"

James finished reading and started wiping his face as he started to cry without noticing. Remus was already waking the other boys up. James grabbed his wand and disapperated to saint mungos to say his goodbyes. He knew he shouldn't have gone camping. Remus would understand where he went.

James landed right outside the window that was the entrance to the hospital and wasted no time running in. When he entered he was greeted by many stares and he ran to a healer.

"Charles and Elizabeth potters' room?" asked James hoping they were at least together.

The healer directed them to their shared room. James ran as fast as he could hoping he wasn't too late.

He burst into the room and saw his parents looking so weak and frail. He didn't understand how his mother became sick. She was as old as his father but she wasn't sick two days ago!

His father seemed to notice him.

"James. Please come over to your old dad" said Mr. Potter who wore a forced smile.

James walked stiffly towards them placing himself between the two beds so he could with them both. He held both of their hands refusing to let go. His mother looked up at him and even James had to admit she did look awful. Her once bright eyes were now weak and her skin was so cold.

"I don't understand. You weren't sick! What happened?" asked James his voice breaking and fresh tears streaming down his face.

Mrs. Potter reached up to touch his cheek. "Its one of life's mysteries. One day you're as fit as a fiddle the next you're on your death bed. I want you to know that I am so proud of you. I couldn't have asked for a better son." She said with a very weak smile.

James turned to his dad "we're both proud of you. I know you will try to be brave but don't forget that trying to be strong is ok but letting your friends help you is something everyone needs to do at some stage in their life."

James nodded and started crying again. Neither of his parents stopped him. Eventually James stopped and the three potters talked through the night till James fell asleep.

The next morning someone tapped James shoulder waking him up. When James looked up he saw Sirius looking concerned. James looked to his right and left seeing his parents looking peaceful as though asleep but James didn't need to check to know they weren't breathing or that their hearts were no longer beating.

James started to cry again. He had fallen asleep holding their hands and he took his hands away and started rubbing his eyes. Sirius bent forward and hugged James knowing he needed someone. James didn't mind. He cried into his shirt till his eyes felt dry.  
That memory stuck to James. Every time he closed his eyes all he saw was his dead parents...he failed to save them...failure.  
James had gotten his hogwarts letter the 31st of July and with it came the news of him becoming head boy! He, James Potter, marauder and illegal animagi was head boy! Did Dumbledore become so brain damaged?  
He was still walking around his childhood home, remembering that day he got his letter. His parents had never looked more proud!  
Sirius on the other hand looked stunned...then he went into a laughing fit! He was laughing so hard that he tried to leave the room but walked into a bookcase and as the shelves were old and looked ready to break, all the books landed on Sirius filling the room in laughter.  
He desperately missed his parents. They should be here with him so say goodbye and give him advice on being head boy, quidditch captain and lily.  
The sudden reminder of lily made his heart break. Of course he'd never tell anyone but lily had broken his heart. All of her refusals towards him always hurt. But he'd laugh it off.  
He knew he didn't deserve lily. After the 5th year incident involving him and snape. Only the marauders and the people surrounding them that day knew why he was in the hospital wing after his charms exam. Snape had sent a spell at James making his cheek bleed...a lot. It was so bad that he didn't get to finish the exam fully because the blood was starting to get on his paper.  
He was going to apologise to lily for everything he did to her. All the pranks, constantly asking her out, embarrassing her in front of the whole school and mostly for making her lose a friend.  
He looked at the clock and it was it was nearly 9 o'clock! Luckily he had packed yesterday so he didn't have worry about that. He ran into Sirius's room and found him still asleep! He jumped on his bed to wake him up.  
"Geh ouf mae ya giiit!" Said Sirius.  
"Get up you mangy dog! It's 9 o'clock! The train is leaving at 11 remember ?! It takes an hour to get there from here! So you only have an hour to make yourself ok to look at. We don't want to scare any first years" laughed James as a pillow made its way to hit him in the head.  
"I'm getting up" but Sirius then noticed his friends eyes were red and puffy. "How are you holding up?"  
James looked up then looked at the floor. "I don't want to talk about it." With that he left the room.  
Sirius cursed and knew he was going to have to find a certain red head before James did. He knew James wanted to apologise to her but after years of annoyance he doubted lily would forgive him.  
He quickly got up, got dressed and did his hair. He ran to the kitchen where the house elves were currently busying themselves cooking way too much food for just two people.  
James was reading the paper and said "we only have 20 minutes left eat what you can."  
Sirius was wolfing down his breakfast like there was no tomorrow. He also noticed his best friend's eye weren't red any more.  
"Remind me again why we can't apparate as we now have licences  
to do so ?"  
"Because we have always used the knight bus. And where would we apparate to? The muggles will think it weird if we just appear out of thin air and we can't apparate to the station!" Exclaimed James as it was not the first time Sirius had asked this question in the last week.  
"We could use my motorcycle..." Muttered Sirius until James interrupted him.  
"We can't use your *flying* motorcycle! That would just draw more attention to us !" Said James  
"Fine we'll do it your way" sulked Sirius  
"We better hurry up because we have to go in...BLOODY HELL 5 MINUTES!"  
With that said the two boys thanked the elves and ran to their rooms to get their luggage and any last belongings then ran outside the door. The Potters were an old pure blood family so of course there house was magically protected.  
James had to do the spell to ensure the house and everything inside was safe. It was not an easy spell to do as it took concentration and precision.  
Sirius summoned the knight bus and the two teens hopped on and held on for dear life till kings cross station.


	2. Chapter 2

hey ! this is my second chapter and i kept it sorta short. please review and tell me if theres something i should fix, or if i should add something ! thanks :)

* * *

When the knight bus got to kings cross station, sirius and james jumped off the bus shaking from the trip.  
"Next time we are apparating !" Said a pale sirius  
"It wasn't so bad" said james who was pinching his nose as he had loosened his grip and went face first into the window...twice.  
"Wasn't so bad ?! Are you serious ?!"  
"No your sirius" said james chuckling.  
"Puns are not funny anymore ! We could have died ! Did u hit your head too hard off the window to think that wasn't so bad ?!"  
"Your just mad because your hair is a little...ruffled." That was an understatement. His hair looked like a storm had hit as it was so messy he didn't know how sirius was going to fix it without cutting it. And it was also dripping wet as the conductor lost his grip on his glass of water when he walked past them.  
"Your damn right I'm mad ! My beautiful hair is now ruined ! I'm going to have to live under a rock ! Or shave it off !" Sirius gasped at the last part.  
"Scourgify" said james pointing his wand at sirius's hair instantly covered in soap and water he then said "exaresco" at it his hair again instantly drying it. Unfortunately the spells didn't fix it being curly and wild!  
"Thanks prongs. How does it look ?" Asked sirius.  
"Ugh" was james profound answer.  
"What ?! Asked sirius. He took turned around and looked at his reflection in a window and he screamed ! "WHAT DID YOU DO ?!" Sirius screeched.  
"We have 10 minutes till the train leaves. Let's go find moony and wormtail and find a compartment" james said trying to change the subject.  
Sirius scowled but said nothing till "wait don't you have to go to the prefects carriage ?"  
"O yeah. Well we should find mooney and wormtail first. We still have a couple of minutes."  
Just then he caught sight of a tall teen with mousy brown and premature gray hair along wit a small pudgy teen with brown hair and a face that reminded anyone of a rat.  
"Found them" james said pulling sirius with him as he started to fix his hair which made it worse somehow.  
"Hey guys how are you?" Said remus lupin. James noticed this question was directed mostly to him.  
"Moony I'm fine! I know it hasent been that long but I'm fine ! I just want to get back to normal". If only that was possible. James desperately wanted to believe in those words but he couldn't let his friend see his pain. He had enough in his own life like the fact he's a werewolf (which is why he's called moony). He was bitten by a werewolf when he was a child all because his father got on the wrong side of an evil werewolf. When sirius,peter and james found out his secret in second year they all became obsessed looking for a way to help him. Eventually they found out about animagus's. There are only a few in the world and it takes years to perfect. The three marauders perfected this in their fifth year. James was a stag (prongs), sirius was a dog (padfoot) and peter was a rat (wormtail).  
"S-Should we look for an apartment ?" Squeaked peter  
"You guys go ahead, I have to go to the prefects carriage." Muttered james.  
"Good luck" said remus  
"You'll do great" said peter  
Sirius pretended to wipe away a tear and said "we'll never forget you ! I can't believe my little bird is leaving the nest !."  
James rolled his eyes and walked away with his luggage in tow.


	3. Chapter 3

This is the third chapter.i hope you all like it! please review at the end! disclaimer: I don't own any harry potter character's only people i make up!

* * *

James got to the prefects carriage thinking about who the head girl was. He was the first one there so he sat down and thought about his parents if they had been there to see him off at the station. His mother would most likely be in tears telling him to write home and come home for the holidays. His father would say he was so proud of him and give him the advice he needed.  
Just then the door to the carriage opened and james sat up right rubbing his eyes as he had started to cry without realising it.  
He looked up to see who had come in and he saw a shocked and mad red-head with piercing green eyes.  
"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE ?! Lily Evans shouted.  
The old james would have marvelled at her long curly red hair, big beautiful green eyes and light skin tone. Well to be honest that part was still present james but he answered her to avoid any more shouting.  
"I-I'm head boy" he stammered out.  
She just laughed and said "you ? head boy ? What kind of prank is that ?"  
James reached into his bag and gave her the letter from Dumbledore. She snatched it out of my hand and scanned through it. Her face showed her shock.  
"This can't be right ! This has to be a fake ! I'll go to Dumbledore and..."  
James ignored the rest of the rant as it hurt him to hear her desperation to think of a way of him not being head boy. He then noticed a badge on her jumper with the letter HG.  
"Your head girl? Congratulations" he said hoping to stop her rant she glared right at him until she saw his red puffy eyes and pale face.  
He guessed she knew he was crying because she looked confused. He looked away and said "Seen as we're gonna be head boy and girl this year do you want to go over what we have to do ? I mean I wasn't a prefect but I hope I can catch up"  
Lily was even more confused but before she could say anything there were people coming in. They were most likely the prefects james thought as he saw moony in the crowd.  
Lily cleared her throat and said "welcome prefects to your new year at Hogwarts. You have all been chosen to represent Hogwarts as prefects. I am Lily Evans and this is james potter" (james felt warm when she said his name) "he will be your (sigh) head boy" there was stunned silence for ten seconds then everyone started whispering thinking it was a prank.  
James kept his eyes to the floor in case they were still red but he said "this isn't a prank ! You can ask Dumbledore yourself ! I got a letter saying I was head boy ! Ok ? Can we get this over with !"  
Everyone was silent so lily continued on with what she was saying before. "As I was saying, we are your head boy and girl. You will have extra responsibilities this year like patrolling halls at night for an *hour*" she pronounced hour louder "and you can give or take away house points only if required. If you will all please sign this sheet I'm passing around to what night you will do your patrolling I think that will be all unless you have anything to add pot-james ?"  
She caught herself saying potter. While it was no secret she loathed potter she had to set an example.  
"Err no I think you have about covered everything. I hope you all enjoyed your summer-he winced at that part which lily noticed- and I hope you all do well on your O. ."  
And with that everyone started to leave. Lily saw Remus look at potter with a pitying look but potter just shook his head, and Remus left the compartment.  
Lily was now left alone with potter and they had to stay there the whole trip in case anyone needed help.  
After an hour of silence lily couldn't take it anymore! "So potter how was your summer ? Did daddy boy you an island where you could live with your big head of yours ?" She said it with so much venom and she was surprised by his silence. She knew he didn't do anything to deserve it but she did notice that he was visibly shaking when she said 'daddy'.  
"It was...ok" he said and left it at that. He wasnt going to mention anything about his parents even though what she said was uncalled for.  
She was shocked by his vague answer! The old potter would have pounced at the chance of her talking to him. And now he was as silent as a wall !.  
"Ugh ok ? I'm just going to go for a walk." And with that she left the compartment in search of one of the marauders  
She found them on the other side of the train ! She entered the compartment to the three boys shock. Sirius grinned evilly  
'Well, well, well. Look who it is! What can the three of us innocent handsome men do for you miss Lily flower Evans ?" Said Sirius.  
Lily snorted at Sirius words. Innocent her arse ! "I want to know what happened to potter over the summer. He's too quiet and he's obviously been crying!"  
Lily noticed all the teens had turned pale and Sirius never looked more concerned!  
"Listen, can you just give james a break for a while ? He's had it rough the last two weeks. He shouldn't even be going back to school yet !" Said Sirius.  
Lily was even more shocked at black! He looked really worried about potter.  
"What happened to him ?" She asked. She had to know or else she'd ask potter and it was obviously a touchy subject.  
Remus was the one who answered her. "His parents died lily. James was the one who found them. He hasnt been the same since."  
Lily gasped! His parents died ! How could she be so stupid ! She saw him wince when she mentioned his dad and that explained him shaking.  
"O no !" She said.  
Remus could easily read people emotions and saw regret all over Lily face.  
"What's wrong ?" He asked.  
" I might have asked james if his dad bought him an island to fit the size of his head" she said sheepishly.  
"WHAT ?! HOW COULD YOU BE SO INSENSITVE !" Shouted Sirius.  
"HOW COULD I KNOW HIS PARENTS DIED ?!" Lily huffed then walked out the door and returned to the prefects carriage.  
James saw her all flustered and asked her "what happened ?"  
Lily looked at him and said "I'm really sorry about what I said earlier. It wasn't fair."  
"Who told you ?" Said james knowing that she now knew about his parents.  
"I asked black and Remus. They didn't want to tell me but I guess I had to know. I hate when people hide things from me."  
"I hate that too." Said james leading to awkward silence. James realised this was the longest conversation they ever had without lily screaming at him !.  
"Um Lily ? I wanted to apologise. I'm sorry for everything I did to you for the last six years. It wasn't fair. I hope we can be friends."  
Lily was shocked! This was not the same potter that tormented her for the last six years! Where was the real james potter ?!. He also called her lily! Not Evans or Lily flower! She felt even worse for her outburst and the fact his eyes were even more red since she came back.  
"Thank you. I hope we can be friends too po-james." She caught herself saying potter. If he was actually going to try and be civil so would she.  
For the rest of the trip lily and james talked and told a few jokes (james mainly did the jokes) which made lily laugh! He had made lily laugh!  
He then told her all the pranks the marauders had done that went wrong  
"When we were in third year we were going to go this anti-gravity spell in the great hall so that if a person sits on a chair for more than ten minutes, they stick to the ceiling."  
"What about the enchantment's on the ceiling ?"  
"Well we figured that everyone would just go through them to the ceiling. Anyway we had to do the spell to each individual chair because it wouldn't work right if we did a group of chairs together. But Sirius really wanted to know what it was like up there so he did the spell on himself and he went right up! Our theory was right. You can go through the enchantment's, unfortunately we didn't think about how thick it was. We couldn't find him in it he kept shouting which didn't make it easier. Eventually Filch found us but he didn't know where the shouting was coming from, until the spell stopped working and Sirius started to fall down so moony quickly conjured a huge tranpaloane ?"  
"Tranpaloane? Do you mean trampoline ?"  
"O ya ! Trampoline ! He conjured that somehow and Sirius landed in it then bounced repeatedly! He kept screaming. It was so funny! Till McGonagall found us. We didn't see Filch leave the room. That earned us detention for a month, 15 house points taken off and 10 house points rewarded for succeeding in a tricky spell and saving a student's life! So really it was 5 points taken away and a months detention."  
Lily was now laughing so hard there was tears! James had never heard her laugh so much!  
"Are you ok ?"  
"Yeah! I just can't imagine that one of your pranks would fail!"  
"It would have succeeded if padfoot had a brain and had not screamed for help ! Though If he hadn't then we would have most likely killed people when the spell wore off if we didn't get everyone down in time."  
For some reason this caused lily to laugh even harder which made james laugh. He had'nt laughed in so long and it felt good.  
For the rest of the trip lily and james exchanged different stories from their times at Hogwarts their childhood. Lily tried to keep the subject off Snape and james parents, knowing they were going to be touchy subjects.  
Eventually the train made its way to Hogsmeade and as they were the heads it was their duty to stay behind and make sure everyone got off the train.  
As they searched through the train and finally got off after giving the all clear signal james heard the familiar voice of the gameskeeper Hagrid who was a half giant.  
"Any more Firs'-years ? Follow me firs'-years !"  
"Hello hagrid." Said james.  
"Ah hello james. You keepin well ?" Asked Hagrid in what james suspected was sympathy.  
"I'm fine Hagrid. Thank you for asking. well I won't keep you. You must be busy with all the first years and what not" said an awkward james.  
"Aye. Best be gettin back. B'fore I foget congrats on being head boy !"  
"Thanks Hagrid see you at the feast and most likely a lot of detentions !" Said james chuckling at the last part.  
"Not even head boy could stop you gettin into trouble can it ?" Said Hagrid grinning before walking back to the first years.  
James turned around expecting to have to walk to the castle by himself and was shocked to see lily waiting for him.  
"You didn't have to wait for me. You could have gone ahead."  
"Its fine. I didn't think you would want to walk up to the castle by yourself. You could have gotten lost and then they might make Sirius head boy and I would go crazy if I had to work with him !" Said a joking lily.  
"What makes you think Sirius would be made head boy ?" Asked a near laughing james.  
"Well if Dumbledore had enough brain trauma to make you head boy, I'm sure he would have made Sirius a back up." Said lily giggling.  
"The term hasn't even started yet and you already think I'm going to make a bad head boy !" said james with a mock hurt expression.  
Lily couldn't take it anymore. She started laughing so hard her ribs hurt ! James glared at her before he cracked and laughed with her.  
They made their way up to the castle still laughing and ready to start their last year at Hogwarts as friends.


End file.
